The Disastrous Tale of a Mine craft Player
by Mike5802
Summary: A young man gets sucked into the world of mine craft and realizes that the game is not so much fun when he is actually in it. First story so please critique it brutally. If possible and it is wanted I will post more


**Trapped in the world of minecraft.**

**Chapter 1: The Travel through Dimensions **

You gotta help me. Please help me! I can't figure out how to get back. Please just help me…

I'm sorry but I just got overwhelmed, this is the first time I have talked to someone besides myself for about three months. I should probably start at the beginning, my name is Jaled, I am 15 and a week before I came here my friend showed me this game called minecraft. It was simply amazing, of course being me the next day I went out and bought it. My parents did not like the fact that I had to use their credit card, but they eventually got over it. So on the fifth day of playing it my family's internet was down; when I tried to play minecraft the game said it was unable to connect to the internet. That didn't shock me so I went ahead and clicked the play offline button. Everything was normal except for a small red box on the top left side of the screen with a frowny face on it. I tried everything I could to get rid of it but the box just got bigger and bigger. After I gave up, I asked my parents to come over and help me. My mom immediately got on the phone with one of her friends who might be able to fix this, while my dad just did the exact same thing I did. After he was done with that the red box was larger than the monitor and soon got as big as the whole wall. Just to put it simply I was scared out of my mind. My mom went over to see if there was some why she could grab it and she could, but when she did we all blacked out and woke up in the middle of a forest.

**Chapter 2: Stranger in a Strange Land**

After we got up I realized everything looked like cubes. Eventually it hit me we were in the world of minecraft. I immediately started running around and harvesting wood, it was the exact same thing as in the game. My parents asked me how I was breaking trees so fast, and then once I told them we were in the world of minecraft they asked me to explain everything to them. We wasted a good two hours on talking, but when my parents were in the loop we easily caught up. We then dug out a hole in the side of a mountain to improvise as a house. I tried to look around for some why to get into my inventory just like in the game but with no luck. I wished I could just get into my inventory and all of a sudden it was there in front of me like a giant touch screen. I guess my parents could see it to because they asked, so I explained what I did. After they figured out how to use their inventory I started refining our collection of wood. Once that was done I created a crafting table and made some sticks. With the sticks I made a wooden pick-axe. My parents then followed suit after watching me create this in my inventory. The crafting table looked like a wooden table but had nine square holes in it. When you placed miniature versions of the real objects in the nine holes you could create different objects. With the left over wood we set out making a house look a little more like a house, and not just a hole in the mountain. We actually moved it over to the center of a field nearby. As soon as we completed our house the moon started to come up. I told my parents to go inside and for once they listened to me. When we were all inside my parents asked me to explain to them why we needed to be inside at night. It turned out that I did not have to explain, because just then the monsters started spawning outside. I don't think they would have believed me if they wouldn't have heard the sounds, so I guess it worked out fine.

**Chapter 3: The Second Day**

After spending the night listening to monster howls and banging against the walls the sun came up. I never thought I would love the sun so much. Because when it came up all the monsters got burned to ashes. My parents and I went back outside and I showed them how to mine stone. We then upgraded our pick-axes to stone and I showed them how to mine coal. After that we made stone axe and cut down more trees to expand our house. We cut down fifty-seven trees and went from a one room house to a three floor mansion, each with six or seven rooms apiece. Now that we had more room we had to get furniture and decorations. I realized that we needed light, so I took the coal that we mined earlier and crafted some torches. With this complete the sun started fading, my parents went inside like they were supposed to but I had a better idea. I went inside and crafted three stone swords. My parents came over to see what I was making and I gave one sword to each of them. I told them that tonight we fight, but I told them to avoid creepers (giant green sticks that walk) and skeletons. We went outside and killed many zombies and four spiders. From the spiders we got silk which I took and to craft a bow. All we needed now was some arrows, and then we could take on the creepers and skeletons.

**Chapter 4: I Find Animals!**

The next day we got up feeling a lot better since we couldn't hear the monsters when we were sleeping on the third floor. My parents and I realized we hadn't eaten in a while so we set out to find some pigs. After walking around for about an hour we found a valley that was filled with animals. There was pigs, sheep, chicken, even wolves. My mother almost fell down the hill trying to get down there so fast. We went down into the valley, and while my parents were killing pigs for pork I killed some sheep for wool. I had to get the wool; I just couldn't stand sleeping on the ground anymore. When we got back home I created three beds, one for each of us. My parents were going to eat raw pork but I stopped them just in time. I explained to them that we had to cook the meat in a furnace first. I crafted a furnace, grabbed the left over coal from making the torches and started cooking the meat for lunch. When it was done we all ate like this was one of our last days, which for some of us it was. That night we all slept on our new wonderful beds.

**Chapter 5: The Day of Death :(**

I wish I could have seen it coming but it was just so unexpected. It was my parents last day, we were walking through a nearby forest and I guess there was a skeleton that didn't burn up because it was hiding under the trees. My dad was telling me about ideas for furniture I the house when all of a sudden he fell to the ground with an arrow protruding from the side of his head. My mom was stunned about my father's sudden death, but after a second of surprise, she started looking for the monster that caused her husband's death. When she found the skeleton responsible she went running at him and tackled him. She sat there hitting him in the face with one of the arrows that fell out of his quiver, but she didn't see the creeper sneaking up behind her. With a violent explosion my mother, the skeleton, and the creeper all died. Damn the creepers and there exploding. That wasn't even the worst part. Their bodies didn't disappear afterwards like in the game, I got to sit there and see my parent's bodies. I was overwhelmed with sadness. I went running home as fast as I could to see if they respawned. I waited all day and all night and they never showed up… I just wish I could have said goodbye to them.

**Chapter 6: The Next Week**

The couple of days since my parents died have just been so overwhelming. At first I did nothing but sit at home and cry constantly. I just sat there wishing that they could be here. Eventually I got around to trying going back to normal activities, but I just couldn't stand not having them here with me. I tried that for two days. I tried so hard to make them proud, but I just couldn't do it. I felt so ashamed. The only thing I could do was mine. I was digging down into a cave I found when I hit lava, I decided to go put all my stuff away in case I fell in. I want back to the pool of lava, counted to three, and jumped. It was nice actually, because I didn't feel any pain. I was happy I no longer had to deal with the pain of losing my parents; it was like a great weight was lifted off my shoulders. Then I was standing back in my room close to my bed. I realized that if I respawned, then my parents must have too. They must have not slept in their beds and changed their spawn points. This means they are out there! I might be able to see them again! That night I went to bed without crying myself to sleep. 

**Chapter 7: I Have a Plan**

The day after I realized my parents weren't dead was the happiest day of my life. That day I did nothing but mine coal and chop down trees. I had five-hundred thirty-seven pieces of coal, and too many wooden planks to count. I went home and made five-hundred thirty-eight sticks. I crafted two-thousand forty-eight torches. I was able to make four torches for every piece of coal. Just crafting all of that over and over and over made me very bored. I can't think of anything more tedious then placing a piece of coal and a stick in the same spot over and over again. After I was done with crafting all that I went to go sleep because it was dark outside and decided to continue my plan tomorrow. The next day I got up went outside and started walking in a straight line. When I couldn't see the house anymore, I made a tall tower and surrounded it in torches. I basically just made a really bad lighthouse. I realized that I needed a sign so I went home and made a couple of signs. I went back to my lighthouse and put the sign next to the door saying home this way and an arrow pointing back to my house. I went back home and made three other lighthouses one for each cardinal direction.

**Chapter 8: I Visit Hell **

With my plan started I found out that the world was a lot larger than the area covered by my lighthouses. Instead of using the extra torches and planks to expand my house I decided to make some more lighthouses. I was able to make eight more lighthouses before the sun set. I made enough lighthouses to go all the way to the edge of the world. Then I sat around and waited to see if my parents would come home. During this time I mined and found various minerals including diamond and obsidian. I took the diamonds and made a diamond pickaxe. Then I went and mined the obsidian I found, I got just enough to make a nether portal. I went back home and used the obsidian to make a nether portal in my basement. When I went to the nether it was like going to hell. There was fire and lava everywhere. The monsters were these freakish zombie pig things, but the worst part was that there was these giant flying ghosts in the sky. I went back to the normal world and when I did I destroyed the portal. I went to bed and I had the worst nightmares of my life.

**Chapter 9: My Life Becomes Dull**

After I came back from hell, I mean the nether, my life became pretty dull. I went mining and dug up every single mineral in my cave system. Then I started a huge farm with wheat, pumpkins, and watermelons. I also found sugarcane to make a map and some cacti. With the cacti I made a small trap to kill monsters. I then took the map and started charting out my world, the map was only halfway done but I discovered enough. I found a small villages, it was nice being able to see other people for once. The village had some nice villagers but they did nothing but stare at me. They didn't even talk to me. I understand that some communities don't like strangers but I have never seen people this rude before. I found seven other mines. One mine was about three times as large as my original mine. I completely cleared out three mines before I ran out of storage. My next goal was to make a giant storage room for all the minerals. After that I would like to actually use all of those minerals. I ran out of trees making all the handles for the numerous tools. I decide to take my hundred plus saplings and plant them in a field close to my house. With my island upgraded to its almost full potential, I just sat around and took a couple of days to relax. I was finally starting to enjoy being lazy when a strange event occurred. My world was suddenly plunged into almost never ending night time. My guess was that for every day only one hour of it was filled with sunlight. That one hour of the day wasn't enough to burn all of the monsters so the amount of monsters was ever growing. My field of trees soon became dangerous because of the numerous monsters hiding from the sun.

**Chapter 10: I Lose My Parents Again**

I soon had to spend all of my waking hours killing monsters. The reason I call it my waking hours is because even if I went to bed, I would wake up and it would still be dark. I soon lost track of the number of days this phenomenon has been going on for. I think it was the sixth day when I saw my parents. They were surrounded by monsters. I went to go help them in my full suit of iron armor and my awe inspiring diamond sword. I was able to yell to them that I was coming to help before I was overwhelmed by monsters myself. My dad shouted back to me that this was there third time trying to come back to the house, and then my mother screamed. I looked over and saw that she was surrounded by zombies; neither my dad nor I could go over and help her. For the second time in my life I watched my mother die. I shouted to my father that I would put equipment in the lighthouses to help them come back to me. His reply was cut off by his shout of pain as he was killed by a mob of spiders. I realized that I stood no chance against so many monsters and started fighting my way back to my house. When I finally got back inside I started preparing groups of equipment for each light house. I spent a decent amount of time travelling to each light house and putting the packages of equipment inside. Then I waited for my parents to come back to me again.

**Chapter 11: No House for Me.**

I spent the next three days waiting for my parents, they didn't come back. I decided to turn my roof into a fortress for shooting arrows at those pesky monsters. While mining I had collected plenty of cobblestone and since creepers could blow up wood I decided to upgrade my house to pure stone. I devoted one whole room to smelting cobblestone into stone. This way my house would remain intact if there was a creeper explosion, or at least I hoped. I spent at least a week changing my house into a castle and when I was finally done I had plenty enough storage for all my materials that I had collected. My house was now monster proof and I had enough resources to last me (and my parents if they ever came back) for a decent amount of time. After my house was upgraded I went and checked on each lighthouse, the string of lighthouses going east from my house were lacking the bundles of equipment I dropped off. I made another package of equipment for each lighthouse, and replaced the bundles. I also left a note with each one that said "Don't give up. You can make it to me if you keep on trying". I would have just stayed in one of the lighthouses, but if they came from a different direction and arrived at the house without me there, they might panic and start looking for me. Then if they died they would respawn back at wherever they were staying before they came to my castle. I just wish there was an easier way to get them back home.

**Chapter 12: I find the Zombie Pig Things on Earth.**

The next day it started raining and there was lightning all across the sky. When I went to go put out a fire started by the lightning, I saw it. There was a zombie pig thing from the nether, I mean hell sorry the nether… whatever! The point is I saw one walking around on the world. I watched it walk around for about an hour. The zombie pig thing just walked around like it did in the nether. I walked up to the zombie pig thing and it looked at me than walked away. I decided to go home, it wasn't that important. On the walk home I encountered more monsters, and another zombie pig thing. From now on I am just going to call them zombie pigs. Now that I had found two zombie pigs, I decided to check on my portal to make sure they weren't slipping through. I checked and the portal was still destroyed. I wonder how the zombie pigs got out of the nether, I mean hell, aaaggh. You know what I am trying to say.

**Chapter 13: Forever Alone**

I waited for three more weeks. There is still no sign from my parents. I have no clue how long we have been trapped in here, but to be honest I really don't care. There are still monsters everywhere and I have been able to kill plenty with my bow and arrows. The flow of monsters never decreases and I can't stop thinking of the torture they are putting my parents through. I am sure that dying over and over isn't a very pleasant experience. I wish that I could just be out of here back home, my parents and I safe in a regular world. Although I am addicted to this game seeing your parents die can take the fun out of anything. While I have been sitting here all by myself, I made a small little mineshaft having all these mines were nice but I couldn't get to them because of the monsters. I knew that I had plenty of resources but how long they would last was the question. My tools were looking pretty beat up and I don't know how much more my armor could take. My armor didn't even look like diamond anymore; it was covered in dirt and so badly dented that I could barely get it on. I tried to fix it but all I did was crack it. I suppose it would help if I actually knew how to repair armor. I spent three hours cleaning my armor and my sword but soon realized that it looked better dirty.

**Chapter 14: I Meet Someone New**

One day while I was out fighting monsters (the only way to past time) I saw something out in the distance, it looked like a person but I couldn't quite tell. A million thoughts raced through my mind, my heart skipped a beat, this could be my parents, we could finally be together, but most important I wouldn't be alone. I felt like the strongest kid on the earth, which I was since I was the only kid, and I killed monsters twice, maybe even three times as fast. I fought as best I could, using every trick I know. I fought like a possessed beast monsters fell before me in ever growing numbers; my face was covered in from zombies, spiders, and creepers. The skeletons weren't a problem, because in such large crowds they just shot the others in the back. Then the poor victim would get pissed and go after the skeleton, it is actually quite entertaining when I am not fighting for my life. I finally made it over to the person, from the back it didn't look like my mother but I couldn't quite tell. When I approached her from behind I was greeted with a sword that probably would have killed me, if not for my armor. I realized that it wasn't my mother, but a girl. When she saw me, her face was filled with shock. She tried asking questions, but I told her to wait until we were safe. After we fought are way back to the castle, I realized that she was probably around my age. I would say a year or two older at the most. When we got inside I gave her some food, it was the least I could do considering she looked pretty beat up. As soon as she was done eating, she started asking questions again. The first one was predictable "what is your name?" I explained to her my name, how old I was, and how I got here. I didn't feel like waiting for her to ask the other questions. She then asked where the beds were so that she didn't end up spawning in some random place. I showed her to the guest room and told her where the stairs were in case she wanted to go up on the roof. I knew that she might want to get revenge on some of the monsters that hurt her. After that we didn't really talk to each other, all she did was sit in her room and practice shooting a target on the wall. I have to admit she had pretty good aim.

**Chapter 15: No News is Good News**

I went around doing what I normally do for the next couple of days; I figured she would want to talk to me eventually. When she did I was shocked, all she asked was if she could go outside and kill some of the monsters. When I said yes, she went out and killed as many monsters as she could before she had to come limping back in here. My guess would be that another week had passed before she decided to talk to me again. This time it wasn't brief, we sat down and talked for hours. It was mostly about stupid stuff but I learned that her name was Anyi, how she got here, and why she didn't talk very often. I explained to her a little bit more about myself and for the first time since she came here, she actually looked relaxed. Eventually we formed a schedule, she would go out hunting and I would expand the house, mine, etc. Every time she came back I would ask her what she killed and if she found anything. The days when she didn't have any news were the best. Most of the news was grim. One day she said she found a dead body, and it wasn't a zombie either. When she described it to me, I was relieved to find out that it wasn't one of my parents. Although if it wasn't my parents it meant that another person had fallen into the world of minecraft.

**Chapter 16: Rescue Team on the Way!**

Anyi informed me that she kept finding bodies around that area. I guessed that the person must have a bed over there, and spent the next day devising a plan to save him. Based on the area, and how far away it was Anyi and me could take some supplies and hunt around to find this person. We packed up our tools and a considerable amount of food, and then we set off. Anyi decide to call us the rescue team. I didn't feel like arguing, because I learned that she could be quite stubborn. We reached the area and were only there for five to ten minutes before we saw him. He came out of a little hole in the ground, probably where he had his house. I think he saw us because he came running over. When he reached us I saw that he must of have been in his twenties. He quickly explained for us to get inside so that we weren't killed. I didn't have time to explain to him that we already knew that before we were attacked. The monsters came in a flood, on our way here there was none, they came in organized groups. The skeletons were far away from the others so that they wouldn't shoot them, and they were in lines. The creepers were in the font with the zombies and spiders behind them. The man screamed and started running back to his house, Anyi and I followed him but at a slower pace. We walked backwards facing the monsters, making sure that the man was safe. He was standing there at the top of the ladder yelling for us to get inside. As soon as he said that the monsters lunged. Anyi and I have had a considerable amount of practice together and we could almost read each other's minds. When she turned around, I ducked. The sudden cry of pain told me that Anyi had killed the monster behind me. I then jumped over her and took down the monster sneaking up from behind. No monster could dodge our bloody blades and our defense was impenetrable. We took down dozens of monsters and kept of fighting. I glanced at the men and noticed that he was standing there awe struck. I suppose seeing two teenagers killing monsters better than you would be pretty awesome. Anyi and I slowly walked back to the guy's house. When we made it inside, he slammed the door so that no monsters could get in. we walked a little farther underground until we walked into a room. There he stopped and motioned for us to stop as well.

**Chapter 17: More Friends**

The house was real nice and tidy, he had everything organized. The room we were in seemed to be the only room he had. Inside he explained to us who he was, that his name was Dugas, and He lived here with his wife Shayar. He was actually thirty-seven, and was five months older than his wife. He showed us a secret door hidden behind a painting of a skull. We walked down another tunnel until we entered another room, this one much smaller than the first. Shayar was lying on the bed and was surprised to see us. Dugas explained to her that we also were trapped in here. He then asked us to tell them about ourselves. We explained that we have been here for a couple months as far as we could tell. We also explained that we had a castle not too far away from here. Shayar asked if they could go back with us to our castle. It was fine by me but I asked Anyi. She said that it was fine. We helped them pack up their stuff and escorted them to our castle. When we got there I showed them a room they could have if they wanted, if not they could make their own in the basement. They decided to take the room and moved all of their stuff in. After that I showed them around the house and where every room was located. When we got to the nether portal, Dugas asked what it was. I explained to him that it was a portal to another world. He was very interested, because apparently he was a scientist. He tried walking through it, but it didn't work. He asked why it didn't work, and I had to explain to him that I broke it because I thought that the zombie pigs were coming through. He chuckled at that. At first I thought he was laughing at me for being a coward, but then he explained that they were created when lightning struck pigs. He said to me that he had also seen one and was performing different tests on them. They were part and human and did not take any damage from fire, because they could sit in it for hours. He informed me that a more appropriate name would be zombie pigmen because then all three parts would be included in the name. I didn't really care, a name is a name. I offered to fix the portal so that he could study them more and see the exploding fireball-breathing jellyfish. He chuckled again and said that we would have to find a better name for them. After that we all went to our rooms and went to bed. I fell asleep that night imagining how much fun it would be to explore the world and see if it is chaos everywhere.

**Chapter 18: Exploring the Wide World**

I got up the next morning with the firm mindset of going on an adventure; I didn't care where I went or what I found, I was just bored of being in the same place for an ungodly number of days. I made breakfast for the crew of us, well most of us, Dugas was still asleep. Eventually the smell of food woke him up and he roamed into the room. After he finished eating I explained to all of them what I was going to do. Anyi declared that she would be coming with me, before I starkly told her no. She whined, but I explained to her that I didn't want her to get hurt. Even though she was a better hunter then me, and I told her that, I wanted to do this by myself. I left the room before any more discussion could occur and started packing my bag. I was in my room when Anyi walked in. She refused to let me go by myself. I told her again that this is something I wanted to do by myself. She left the room without saying another word and I could tell she was mad. I couldn't help but feel bad, for a second I was tempted to have her come with me. I walked over to her room to ask her, but she had her door locked. I knocked but I didn't get any response. I went back to my room and finished packing up my bag. I walked through the house and said goodbye to Dugas and Shayar. I told them I would be heading in the direction of their old house and would probably spend my first night there. Dugas asked if there was anything I wanted him to do while I was gone on my trip, all I asked him to do was to keep to the farm running. I gave him permission to do whatever he wanted with the castle and anything inside of it, with that I left. I walked outside to the familiar sound of monsters growling and drew out my sword.

**Chapter 19: My Adventure Begins**

In the first "day" I fought my way all the way to Dugas's and Shayar's old house. I got inside and took off my pack, my sword was damaged but it would survive. I started mending my sword but I wasn't doing much good. I lied down and decided to get some rest before I left for the next segment of my trip. I woke up and noticed that something was off. I didn't know what it was but something was different. I looked around and noticed that the door was open. I was confused, the monsters couldn't open doors and if they did get in the door would have been broken. I closed the door and started looking around the house to see who got in. The painting was still intact but I could hear someone moving around at the end of the tunnel. I grabbed my sword and started slowly walking down the tunnel. The farther I got down the tunnel the louder the noise became. I walked into the room and could see the silhouette of someone bending over a table. I approached slowly and tried being as quiet as possible. I did a pretty good job of being quiet until my shoe scuffed the ground. I saw the person turn, but I was already jumping to tackle the person. We hit the ground with a crash and the person yelled. I immediately climbed off the person and helped them up, it was Anyi. I was initially mad at her, but I calmed down and asked her if she was ok. She said that she was fine, a little surprised, but fine. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now that I knew she was fine my anger had returned. I asked her what she was doing here. Well asked is putting it nicely, it was more of an extremely loud question. She said that she was following me and that she planned on following me where I went. I already figured that much out, but I was trying to not explode at her. I tried to calmly ask her why she was following me, but I could tell by the look on her face that I didn't do a very good job it.


End file.
